


Хризантема

by Kenilvort, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, M/M, PWP, Ratings: R - NC-17, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-11-01 21:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Подборка эротических книг Лань Ванцзи включает всего пару книг, любимых и бережно лелеемых.





	Хризантема

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [chrysanthemum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783978) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 

Книги Вэй Усянь находит под кроватью. На это у него уходит несколько недель — главным образом потому, что это слишком уж очевидно.  
  
Он сидит подле кувшинов с «Улыбкой императора» и прощупывает фальшивое дно ящичка в поисках углубления или выступа. На самом деле все гораздо проще — только и нужно, что надавить на нижний левый угол и поймать выпавшую доску. Ее ничто не держит — никакие петли. Вэй Усянь извлекает из тайника книги одну за другой, и в груди у него теплеет. Он знает, что нашел — ни секунды в этом не сомневается. Что еще Лань Ванцзи может прятать в тайнике?  
  
За книгами Вэй Усянь находит прядь черных волос, перевязанных красной лентой. Он возвращает ее туда где взял, твердо решив об этом не думать.  
  
Он нашел эротику. Что может быть важнее?  
  
  
  
В юности, когда Вэй Усянь грыз в Облачных Глубинах гранит науки (а вовсе не сманивал на кривую дорожку впечатлительных учеников), какой эротики он только ни перечитал. Конечно, лишних денег у его товарищей тогда не водилось, и ничего разэдакого они не покупали, но — пока рисовка была не самой плохой, и было точно ясно, сношает или нет любвеобильный господин свою собаку — какая разница? Когда Вэй Усянь с Цзян Чэном впервые покупали эротику, они отправились к торговцам книгами в Цайю, скрыв свою внешность, как умели, а потом читали купленное, сидя бок-о-бок на причале внизу по реке.  
  
Помнится, Вэй Усянь тогда зачарованно выдохнул: «Кто бы подумал, что такое можно вытворять ногой!» — и Цзян Чэн еще долго не мог смотреть ему в глаза.  
  
Все это было к тому, что покидая Облачные Глубины, Вэй Усянь уже считал себя видавшим виды в искусстве «облаков и дождя» — и настоящим знатоком, когда дело казалось эротических картинок. Он знал все, что следует знать — по крайней мере, все, что мог знать нетронутый юнец пятнадцати лет от роду, и с этой-то уверенностью он и умер годы спустя.  
  
Подборка эротических книг Лань Ванцзи включает всего пару книг, любимых и бережно лелеемых. Страницы их пахнут сандалом, как и сам Лань Ванцзи, сандалом — и тем неуловимым ароматом, каким наполняется подборка эротических книг, долгие годы питающая чье-то воображение и, в общем-то, самую жизнь. Вэй Усянь захлебывается от нежности, которая казалась бы невозможной... если бы он не испытывал ее по дюжину раз на дню.  
  
Он открывает первую страницу. Заглавие, скука смертная, кого, за вычетом библиотекаря, вообще интересует заглавие в эротической книге? (А, ну да, точно). На второй странице уже сосут члены. Большая часть грязных книжонок, которые доводилось читать Вэй Усяню, бездарно тратила страницу, а то и несколько на достопочтимых господ, подглядывавших в банях за невинными девицами, так что эта книжка уже много лучше. Вэй Усянь листает страницы, желая посмотреть, что она предлагает еще, и его брови взлетают едва ли не до волос. Он снова возвращается ко второй странице.  
  
Сосание члена всегда выглядит одинаково, кто бы его не сосал — женщина или мужчина — но это точно мужик. В этой книге вообще все поголовно мужики — здесь даже нет расхристанных девиц, которые тоже за кем-то подглядывают.  
  
— Лань Чжань, — восхищенно выдыхает Вэй Усянь и переворачивает страницу. — Кто бы подумал.  
  
Только не Вэй Усянь, конечно, но он семимильными шагами движется к совершенству, изучая и Лань Чжаня, и искусство ублажения плоти. Он знает пару способов, как мужчина может принять в себя другого мужчину, пару — но далеко не все. А еще теперь он знает, что за тип его муж: извращенец, столь скрытный и преданный, что хранит свою эротику про отрезанных рукавов за шаткой дощечкой под кроватью, рядом с любимым вином Вэй Усяня. Вэй Усянь хватает один из кувшинов и забирается обратно на кровать, в гнездо из разворошенных покрывал. Настало время продолжить свое обучение.  
  
  
  
— Какова вероятность, что ты сегодня сможешь пронести еще вина? — спрашивает Вэй Усянь, как только за Лань Ванцзи закрывается дверь, и позволяет своей голове свеситься с края кровати.  
  
— Ты уже все выпил?  
  
— Нет...  
  
Лань Ванцзи входит в спальню и вбирает в себя открывшееся зрелище: вид и в самом деле еще тот — два пустых кувшина из-под «Улыбки императора», два полных, и голый, укрытый по пояс покрывалами Вэй Усянь в окружении его эротической подборки.  
  
— Старший братец, я изнемогаю от жажды, — победно улыбается Вэй Усянь мужу.  
  
Лань Ванци смотрит на него.  
  
— Знаешь, раньше, когда ты так на меня смотрел, я всегда думал, что ты злишься, — говорит Вэй Усянь. — Но теперь-то я знаю. Ты просто хочешь...  
  
— Хочу что? — без выражения спрашивает Лань Ванцзи.  
  
Вэй Усянь неуклюже ворошит томик со своей любимой картинкой, страницу с которой он бесстыдно загнул, наконец открывает книгу в нужном месте и с готовностью показывает.  
  
— Попробовать на вкус мою хризантему.  
  
При этих словах уши Лань Ванцзи вспыхивают.  
  
— Убери.  
  
— Но у тебя такая здоровская эротика, Лань Чжань. И такие правдоподобные картинки. Вот почему они меня так заинтересовали. Неужели все это и впрямь приносит удовольствие? Конечно, вряд ли тебе это известно — с тобой ведь такого никогда не делали.  
  
Мужик на странице прямо в восторге от того, что между его ног устроился другой мужик, вот только... этот другой пристроился ниже, чем нужно, и язык у него длинный и гибкий, словно у дракона. Ну хорошо-хорошо, возможно, этот момент не такой уж правдоподобный. Мужик с драконьим языком наглаживает свой собственный член, как будто то, что он делает, возбуждает так жутко, что он просто не может не доставлять себе удовольствие.  
  
— Это грязно, — произносит Лань Ванцзи после долгого молчания.  
  
— Ага, — соглашается Вэй Усянь. — И именно поэтому эта страница такая затрепанная. Сперва тебя придется выкупать, думаю, предков это устроит.  
  
— Запрещено есть... неподобающие вещи.  
  
— И все же я постоянно ем в этих ваших Облачных Глубинах горькую зелень, — говорит Вэй Усянь. — Или ты хочешь сказать, что они будут повкуснее твоей хризантемы? — он вытягивается на кровати, извиваясь под покрывалами.  
  
Если бы Лань Ванцзи все это было действительно неинтересно, он бы не смог противиться искушению: Вэй Усянь, в постели, раскрасневшийся, голый, бесстыдный и заслуживающий самых страстных наказаний. Но Лань Ванцзи стоит где стоит, словно примерз к полу.  
  
— Я принесу воды, — наконец говорит он.  
  
— Отлично, — отвечает Вэй Усянь. — Потому что, как я уже сказал...  
  
— Вэй Ин.  
  
— Я изнемогаю от жажды.  
  
  
  
Как только Вэй Усянь начинает купать Лань Ванцзи, то понимает, что наказал себя больше всех. После долгого дня за чтением эротики и удовольствием, которое он сам себе доставлял, Вэй Усяню еще больше хочется накинуться на своего мужа. Особенно на то его укромное местечко, которое Вэй Усянь почему-то еще не трогал раньше. Он проникает намыленными пальцами между ягодиц Лань Ванцзи — сперва ласкает, потом мягко толкается. Лань Ванцзи отводит его руку и говорит:  
  
— Я сам.  
  
— Но мне хочется, — хмурится Вэй Усянь. — Ты уже проделывал это с собой раньше?  
  
— Не... это, — говорит Лань Ванцзи осторожно.  
  
— Конечно, это — нет, как бы ты попробовал на вкус свою собственную дырку? — говорит Вэй Усянь и добавляет: — Прощу прощения, свою хризантему.  
  
— Ты такой дерзкий, — взгляд у Лань Ванцзи тот самый: сплошная бесстрастность и сплошная похоть, и Вэй Усянь снова начинает ласкать местечко между его ягодицами:  
  
— Тогда позволь мне тебя там вымыть.  
  
Внутри у Лань Ванцзи приятный жар и теснота. Вэй Усянь откладывает эту мысль на потом и думает лишь, как бы отмыть его до чистоты, дозволенной правилами Облачных Глубин. После он тоже принимает ванну и торопливо моется, чтобы успеть налюбоваться покрасневшими ушами Лань Ванцзи.  
  
— Ладно, давай приступать, — говорит Вэй Усянь, насухо вытираясь полотенцем. — Сядешь на стул или это просто художественный изыск, как считаешь?  
  
— Мм, — говорит Лань Ванцзи.  
  
Они забираются в постель, и Вэй Усянь широким жестом смахивает на пол лежащие там книги.  
  
— Художественные изыски тут что надо, старший братец, — шепчет он на ухо Лань Ванцзи.  
  
Обычно Лань Ванцзи теряет терпение где-то на этом моменте и утаскивает Вэй Усяня с собой в омут страсти, напрочь похерив все его тщательно продуманные планы, но сейчас он лежит почти неподвижно — и еле-еле дрожит под пальцами Вэй Усяня. Ему наверняка так сильно этого хочется. Вэй Усянь касается губами его горла, а затем прихватывает кожу зубами — сильно, чтобы остался след.  
  
Лань Ванцзи встает на колени и опирается на локти. В постели он далеко не скромник, но сейчас он опускает голову и закрывает глаза. Сначала Вэй Усянь целует внутреннюю сторону его бедер, затем, покусывая и посасывая, продвигается вверх. Как можно удержаться и не помучить Лань Ванцзи, если из него такая прекрасная жертва?  
  
А потом Вэй Усянь там, где надо — и вот оно. Запах сандалового мыла — анус Лань Ванцзи, и мускусный аромат самых сокровенных частей его тела. Вэй Усянь лижет, и на вкус это просто кожа, но Лань Ванцзи отвечает сразу же — дрожит и отстраняется, а затем толкается навстречу, само волнение и растерянность. Вэй Усяня снова накрывает нежностью. Кто бы подумал, что это будет так романтично? Он дразнит хризантему Лань Ванцзи самым кончиком языка, и тот стонет, забыв про всякую сдержанность. Просто касание, нежное, мокрое, и вот он уже в полном раздрае.  
  
Вэй Усянь не заходит слишком далеко — просто секунду-другую нажимает на мышцы кончиком языка, а затем опять смачивает слюной кольцо плоти. Лань Ванцзи под его пальцами дрожит, член его налился силой и кровью, и Вэй Усянь тянется, чтобы его погладить.  
  
— Не нужно, иначе я... — голос Лань Ванцзи срывается.  
  
В другое время Вэй Усянь обязательно продолжил бы делать то, что делает, но прямо сейчас он чувствует, как его собственный член прижимается к животу и остро требует внимания. Вэй Усянь приподнимает Лань Ванцзи за бедра, сминает кожу, оставляя синяки — вряд ли у него найдется время, чтобы заняться собой. Он поднимает голову, и Лань Ванцзи издает болезненный стон.  
  
— Что, если я в тебя войду? — спрашивает Вэй Усянь. — Тебе это понравится?  
  
Лань Ванцзи смотрит на него через плечо остекленевшими глазами.  
  
Вэй Усянь нажимает пальцем на тугое кольцо мышц Лань Ванцзи, и оно наконец подается.  
  
— Ты уже делал это? С собой? Или думал об этом? О, я знаю, что ты не признаешься. Но тебе нравится, правда? Мне — очень.  
  
Лань Ванцзи и вправду ничего не говорит, только стонет — и позволяет Вэй Усяню заполнить себя до краев. Вэй Усянь знает, что по душе ему самому — практически все, что Лань Ванцзи делает с ним или что он сам делает с Лань Ванцзи, но его мужу нелегко дается роль жены, любая роль вообще. Однако это, сейчас — именно то, чего отчаянно желает Вэй Усянь: заботиться о Лань Ванцзи так же бережно, как сам Лань Ванцзи заботится о нем, дорожить им и ублажать его с такой же страстью и готовностью. Он проталкивает свой член в Лань Ванци, обнимает его и опрокидывает их обоих набок.  
  
Вбиваться в Лань Ванцзи теперь уже не получится, и они просто трутся друг о друга среди покрывал. Вэй Усянь обхватывает член Лань Ванцзи — как может, как получается — ведь он сейчас почти задыхается от удовольствия. Это приятно, чересчур приятно — неудивительно, что Лань Ванци так этим наслаждается. Вэй Усянь мокро и лениво целует его в затылок.  
  
— Обожаю тебя, люблю тебя, хочу тебя, жажду тебя, — говорит он. — Ты создан только для меня.  
  
Именно эти сладкие слова и доводят Лань Ванцзи до разрядки, и его семя брызжет сквозь пальцы Вэй Усяня на и так уже грязную кровать. Вэй Усянь толкается в Лань Ванцзи и, счастливый, довольный и такой же грязный, следует за ним в выси любви и довольства.  
  
  
  
— Где ты достал все эти книги? — спрашивает Вэй Усянь позже. Лань Ванцзи расчесывает пальцами его волосы и нежно массирует кожу головы. — Никогда не видел в Цайю ничего подобного. Таких изысков у них нет.  
  
— Мм, — говорит Лань Ванцзи.  
  
— А что, мужчина и вправду может одновременно принять в себя член другого мужчины и одно из этих нефритовых приспособлений? Думаю, мы могли бы это выяснить.  
  
Пальцы Лань Ванцзи замирают.  
  
— Ты введешь их в меня, — говорит Вэй Усянь.  
  
— А, — говорит Лань Ванцзи. — Я могу.  
  
Вэй Усянь трется щекой о щеку Лань Ванцзи.  
  
— У нас есть целая вечность на эксперименты.


End file.
